NEVERMIND
by zelochest
Summary: UPDATE! "Jungkook memeluk pinggang Taehyung, menghirup aroma khas kekasihnya itu dari lehernya. Dan tersenyum ketika merasakan Taehyung bergetar dan menggenggam tangannya erat. 'Aku mencintaimu'" Alternate Universe - KookV - seme!Jungkook x uke!Taehyung - boy x boy - Yaoi.
1. 잡아줘 - (Hold Me Tight)

Hold me Tight

Author: fyeahjunhong

Genre : angst? hurt? Drama?

Rate : T

Disclaimer : FF hanyalah sebuah karya penuh perjuangan fikiran dan fisik, sedangkan untuk idenya nyata dan milik saya sepenuhnya. Sayangnya pemainnya bukanlah milik saya seutuhnya.

Warning : Alternate Universe | KookV | seme!Jungkook x uke!Taehyung | boy x boy | Yaoi

Start Story !

Tubuhnya terhempas ke sofa itu, ia mengerang kesakitan. Yang menghempaskan hanya mendengus kesal sembari menghempaskan pintu apartement itu hingga tertutup rapat.

"Aku tidak suka kau bersamanya hyung!"Suara Jungkook tinggi, terdengar penuh amarah.

"Jungkook, Jimin juga teman satu alumni ku yang notabene kakak kelasmu-"

"Aku tidak perduli! Persetan dia siapa aku tidak mau kau mendekatinya lagi!"Kali ini suara lantang itu naik satu oktaf, menghardik Taehyung tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Ini yang kudapat. Kau berkata akan bertemu Jin hyung, tapi apa? Kau bertemu dengannya dan menggunakan Jin hyung sebagai alasan?"

Taehyung terdiam, tak lagi bisa berkata kata. Tak mampu membantah Jungkook lagi. Hanya mampu menahan air matanya agar tidak mengalir.

"Kau membohongiku lagi Taehyung"entah mengapa suara itu terdengar menggema, terdengar begitu menyakitkan di hatinya.

Membantah? Tamparan yang ia dapat.

Menjelaskan? Jungkook menyuruhnya untuk tidak lagi memberi alasan.

Taehyung menggeleng, air matanya tak lagi dapat ia tahan, ini terlalu menyakitkan. Ia menyembunyikan tangisnya dibalik kedua lututnya yang ia tekuk dan peluk.

Jungkook memperhatikan Taehyung. Rahangnya mengeras menahan amarah, tetapi tatapannya lembut.

Semakin Taehyung menahan tangisnya, semakin besar isakan yang keluar.

Taehyung terlalu lemah, akan Jungkook.

Taehyung terlalu lemah, akan dirinya.

Taehyung tidak mampu melepaskan, tetapi ia tau ikatan ini terlalu kuat dan menyakitkan.

Tapi ia tidak bisa melepasnya.

Taehyung menaikkan kepalanya, mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum.

"Jungkook-ah"

Yang dipanggil diam, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taehyung. Menatap lurus keluar jendela kamar mereka yang basah oleh turunnya air hujan.

Begitu pula Taehyung yang hanya mampu menatap lurus kedepan, menghela nafasnya dalam sebelum kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Bisakah kau mempercayaiku sekali saja?"

Itu menyakitkan.

Taehyung berusaha untuk menghapus setiap air matanya yang mengalir.

"Aku mempercayaimu"jawab lelaki yang lebih muda dua tahun itu.

"Kau mengikatku terlalu kuat, bahkan untuk bernafas pun aku tersengal"Taehyung tersenyum pahit.

Jungkook ? Masih terdiam. Lebih tepatnya memilih diam.

.

.

.

Halo! I'm back ! Kkk

Kali ini bawa... Ah sudahlah, cuma efek kegalauan saya atas suga hyung. Wkwk. Ganyambung? Emang(?)

Ini tuh semacam buku hariannya (?) KookV. Bisa dibilang songfict juga/? Hampir semua judul bakal diambil dari lagu bts :3 walau ga nyambung (?)

Gaakan ada cerita yang sama tiap chapternya. Satu chapter selesai. Tapi yang pasti KookV semua. Lenghtnya? Tergantung mood/?.

Semoga menikmati '-'


	2. 고엽 - (Dead Leaves)

고엽

Author: fyeahjunhong

Genre : angst? hurt? Drama?

Rate : T

Disclaimer : FF hanyalah sebuah karya penuh

perjuangan fikiran dan fisik, sedangkan untuk

idenya nyata dan milik saya sepenuhnya. Sayangnya

pemainnya bukanlah milik saya seutuhnya.

Warning : Alternate Universe | KookV | seme!

Jungkook x uke!Taehyung | boy x boy | Yaoi

Start Story !

"Jungkook?"

"Apa?"jawaban Jungkook terdengar dingin, singkat dan secukupnya.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya. Tapi Taehyung tetap berusaha tersenyum.

"Mau coklat?"Taehyung mengarahkan potongan permen coklat itu ke arah mulut Taehyung yang hanya dibalas gelengan pelan dari pria yang ada di belakangnya ini.

Taehyung dengan canggung menarik tangannya, lalu memasukkan permen coklat itu kedalam mulutnya sendiri.

Keinginan Taehyung terhadap pria yang sedang bersamanya saat ini hanyalah..

Mencoba mencairkan suasana sekeras batu es diantara mereka.

Walau mereka terlihat mesra dengan Taehyung yang bersandar di dada bidang Jungkook.

Suasana ini terlalu dingin.

Taehyung menaikkan kerah baju turtle necknya, menutupi setengah bagian mulutnya.

Bahkan coklat yang seharusnya terasa manis lebih dominan pahit malam itu.

Taehyung merasa hubungan mereka tidaklah lagi semanis dulu.

Hambar. Tak ada lagi kehangatan.

Taehyung menatap wajah tampan Jungkook.

Jeon Jungkook adalah musim kelima Kim Taehyung.

Karena bagaimanapun Taehyung mencoba, ia tidak akan bisa menjangkau diri Jungkook meski jarak tubuh mereka sangatlah dekat.

Tangan Taehyung terangkat, membelai pipi halus Jungkook yang melihat kearah pemilik tangan sedetik setelah sampai di pipinya.

Kedua pasang mata itu bertatapan.

Tatapan penuh arti dari Taehyung.

Dan tatapan kosong Jungkook yang mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Taehyung.

Taehyung merasakan tangannya digenggam, wajah itu semakin dekat dan Taehyung memutuskan untuk menutup matanya.

Bibir mereka bersatu, bertemu. Tak ada lumatan penuh nafsu.

Hanya menempel. Tidak lebih dari itu.

Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jungkook erat.

Bahkan ciuman ringan itu tidak lagi hangat. Benar benar dingin.

Taehyung tau, air matanya sudah mengalir dan dia tidak perduli itu.

Jungkook terkejut, membuka matanya ketika merasakan pipinya yang basah dan menarik kepalanya bermaksud melepaskan ciuman itu. Tapi Taehyung menahannya, menekan tengkuk dan mengigit bibir Jungkook pelan.

Jungkook bisa merasakannya, bahwa Taehyung bergetar. Terasa jelas di bibirnya.

Biarkan, biarkan seperti ini. Batin taehyung benar benar tersiksa.

Bahkan mereka tetap mempertahakan hal yang sama sekali tidak berguna.

Jungkook mendesakkan lidahnya ke bibir Taehyung meminta untuk dilepaskan gigitannya yang akhirnya disetujui Taehyung dan diakhiri dengan mengusap bibirnya sendiri dan menutup matanya rapat.

Tidak mengizinkan satu pun air mata itu memamerkan diri ke Jungkook. Semakin Taehyung menahan tangisnya, semakin besar isakan yang keluar.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya dalam, ia hanya tidak mengerti.

Antara ia harus melepaskannya lalu berlari sejauh mungkin,

Atau bertahan di atas retakan kaca yang kapan saja akan pecah.

Taehyung duduk, membiarkan rasa hangat diantara pertemuan tubuh Jungkook dan Taehyung menghilang dan hanya menyisakan dingin.

Taehyung menekuk kedua lututnya keatas sofa itu, memeluk nya erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik lengan dan lututnya.

Jungkook memijit tulang hidungnya, menenangkan diri. Lalu menghembuskan nafas sebisanya.

"Tak apa Jungkook, kita pasti bisa"bisik Taehyung pelan.

Jungkook? Sudah beranjak dari duduknya, menjauh dari Taehyung dan berdiri didepan jendela kaca apartement mereka.

Menatap kota Seoul yang sedang diguyur hujan, bergantian dengan jendela yang basah terkena percikan air hujan.

.

.

.

NEON SUGAR FREE, JEON JUNGKOOK SUGAR FREE /dance bareng Taehyung/?

Apa ini -_-

Kapan berhenti galau nya mas? /liatin Taehyung/

Ada yang nungguin? Ada tapi ga seantusias yang itu/?

Sedih ya yg lebih laku itu ff rated M, hiks.

Oh ya mau balas review/?

nnavishiper : tbc pas lagi seru? Itu keahlian saya/?

thiefhanie fha : sekarang dia gak kasar kok tuh liat /tunjuk ff/

TaeKai : berarti hobi kita sama dong demen nyiksa uke/?gak

Ansleon : nih aku kasih sarapan kookv lagi wkwkwk

nanaelfindo : haduh dek nanti kalo hpnya ketangkep gabisa baca ff lagi dong(?) tapi saya gak kasian sama taehyung/?

EunhyukJinyoung02 : iya yang kemaren end, ini yang selanjutnya '0')b

hyesang-nim : kan udah bilang lenghtnya berdasarkan mood /?

HaeMo : sini kamu aku tium '3' makasih sayang datang lagi ya, udah di lanjut nih/?

Yang gak review tapi nge follow dan ngefav, semoga amal ibadahnya diterima Tuhan YME. /?

Masih mau lanjut? Gampang atuh asal di ripiu alias review.

Ohya, lagi.

Ada yang mulai liat kejanggalan di ff ini? Kkk

Kalo udah ada yang bisa liat saya kasih..

Tepuk tangan xD

Sampai Jumpa dan Selamat Menikmati '-')b

PS; hargai karyaku dengan tidak plagiat dan review sepertinya cukup :3 terimakasih ! /bow/


	3. 상남자 (Boy In Luv)

**상남자 _(Boy In Luv)_**

Author: fyeahjunhong

Genre : Drama? Hurt/Comfort?

Rate : T

Disclaimer : FF hanyalah sebuah karya penuh perjuangan fikiran dan fisik, sedangkan untuk idenya nyata dan milik saya sepenuhnya. Sayangnya pemainnya bukanlah milik saya seutuhnya.

Warning : Alternate Universe | KookV | seme! Jungkook x uke!Taehyung | boy x boy | Yaoi

Start Story !

* * *

Taehyung duduk di meja makannya, menaruh kepalanya diatas meja dengan beralaskan kedua lengannya sendiri.

Pandangannya menerawang, ingatannya kembali mengunjungi _kejadian enam tahun yang lalu_ , yang mempertemukannya dengan lelaki yang saat ini sedang duduk diseberangnya dengan tenang.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

 **Tangannya terulur, menawarkan diri untuk dijabat. Senyum tampan terpatri dengan sempurna di wajahnya menambah kesan dewasa Jeon Jungkook.**

 **Padahal ia adalah adik kelas akselerasi Taehyung.**

 **"Come on sunbae-nim, tanganku pegal"Jungkook menggerakkan tangannya membuat Taehyung tersadar dari lamunannya.**

 **Taehyung menjabat tangan itu, perasaannya tidaklah baik. Ia merasakan bahwa ketika tangan mereka bersentuhan, maka hal buruk lah yang akan terjadi.**

 **Ia benar.**

 **Jungkook menatapnya tajam dan tersenyum tampan menyentrum sekujur tubuh Taehyung yang seketika melemah dan (jika bisa) meleleh.**

 **Taehyung terlalu banyak termenung, sehingga Jungkook berdeham untuk menyadarkan pria itu dan direspon cepat dengan gelengan kepala Taehyung, membuyarkan semua lamunannya tentang Jeon Jungkook.**

 **Jungkook tertawa pelan, lelaki didepannya ini sungguh menggemaskan dimatanya.**

 **"Jadi sabtu ini kita berkencan?"Tanya Jungkook, langsung tepat sasaran, tanpa basa basi.**

 ** _"Apa?!"_**

 _._

 _._

Bibir itu mengulum senyuman tipis, begitu manis, sedikitnya memberi warna pada wajah pucatnya setelah mengingat semua itu.

Pertemuan pertamanya dan tentu saja kencan pertamanya bersama Jungkook.

.

.

 **Sabtu yang dimaksud Jungkook datang, Taehyung dan Jungkook benar benar berkencan.**

 **Taehyung pastikan bahwa sabtu adalah hari favoritnya. Sabtu tiap bulannya adalah hari dimana ia dan Jungkook mengunjungi seluruh tempat yang mereka ingin kunjungi seakan tak ada hari esok.**

 _ **Tangan mereka bertautan dengan begitu erat. Seakan jika dilepas, kiamat lah yang terjadi.**_

 **"Taehyung-ah"**

 **"Taehyung"**

 **"Kim Taehyung"**

 **"Taeta-"**

 **Berapa kali pun Jungkook memanggilnya, Taehyung tetap (berpura-pura) tidak mendengar.**

 **"Yang sopan Jeon."Kali ini Taehyung menjawab dengan lembut.**

 **Jungkook menurut, memanggil Taehyung dengan tambahan hyung lagi dibelakangnya dan dibalas jawaban manis, lengkap dengan tatapan lembut dari Taehyung.**

 **"Ya, Jeon?"**

 **Jungkook ragu, tapi ia penasaran.**

 _ **"Bagaimana jika Jimin sunbae kembali?"**_

 **Taehyung berhenti, seluruh aktifitasnya berhenti, bahkan bernafas.**

 **Matanya berkedip bingung, mencoba mencari sudut manapun asal matanya tidak bersanding dengan kedua bola mata Jungkook.**

 **"Untuk sekarang aku tidak tahu. T-tapi, pasti aku akan melupakannya."jawab Taehyung semampunya.**

 **Jungkook menggeleng, bukan itulah yang ia ragukan. Ia berdeham, berdiri dengan paksa sehingga kursi meja makan itu menimbulkan decitan cukup memekakkan telinga ketika bergesekan dengan lantai.**

 **"Maksudku bukan itu, hyung."**

 **Taehyung menatap punggung atletis yang dibalut kaus putih yang tidak terlalu ketat itu, tapi mampu memperlihatkan punggung lebar beserta bisepnya dengan jelas.**

 **Taehyung secara tak sengaja pula mengiris jemari nya dengan pisau, membuatnya meringis dan menimbulkan reflek super cepat dari Jungkook.**

 **Pemuda itu mengemut jari Taehyung, menuntunnya menuju kotak P3K untuk memberikan pertolongan paling cepat yang bisa menghentikan darah Taehyung. Dan berakhir dengan plester luka berwarna coklat itu melingkari jari telunjuk Taehyung.**

 **Setidaknya perhatian Jungkook teralihkan dari menanyakan soal perasaan Taehyung pada Jimin.**

 **.**

 **"Jimin menjauhlah-"Taehyung mencicit. Takut suaranya terdengar oleh siapapun, bahkan oleh langit malam yang begitu gelap.**

 **"Ku mohon, hanya sebentar. _Aku butuh kau Taehyung._ "**

 **Taehyung terdiam, ia pun tak tega. Suara Jimin terdengar bergetar seperti menahan tangisnya. Taehyung mengangkat tangannya, menepuk punggung Jimin pelan bermaksud menenangkan lelaki yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Taehyung.**

 **Tak menyadari seseorang diujung sana sedang menggenggam buku tangannya hingga memutih. Menahan emosi.**

 **.**

 **Taehyung menutup telinganya, tubuhnya bergetar.**

 **Nafas Jungkook terengah-engah, terlihat menahan emosi yang sedikit terlampiaskan setelah melempar vas bunga itu ke dinding, membuat vas itu pecah berkeping keping menjadi serpihan kecil yang sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk dirakit dan disatukan kembali.**

 _ **Seperti hati Taehyung.**_

 **"Kau bilang kau akan melupakannya."sorot mata Jungkook terlihat menusuk Taehyung. Napasnya sesak, menahan emosi yang sudah diambang batasnya.**

 **Taehyung menatap pemuda tampannya itu, mengerti yang dimaksudnya adalah Jimin kemudian menggeleng cepat.**

 **"Berhenti membohongiku! Aku melihatnya langsung Taehyung-ah ! Kalian berpelukan!"**

 **Jungkook berteriak di depan Taehyung yang sudah gemetaran, ketakutan.**

 _._

 _._

Senyum itu berubah, dari senyum tulus yang ditunjukkan menjadi senyuman terpaksa.

Matanya memerah, menahan tangis. Dengan cepat ia menggapai tangan Jungkook di ujung sana, _menggenggamnya walau hanya dingin yang terasa._

"Kau masih saja mengungkit Jimin.."

Taehyung memejamkan matanya, menahan air mata itu (lagi). Ia menggigit bibirnya dan genggamannya pada Jungkook semakin erat. Tidak ingin melepaskannya barang sedetik pun.

"Demi apapun aku sama sekali tak lebih dari temannya karena aku hanya mencintaimu, Jungkook-ah. Dan.. Dan kau Tak mempercayaiku."

' _Bahkan seujung kuku pun_.'batin Taehyung.

Taehyung membuang nafas pelan, "Jangan lakukan itu lagi okay? Meskipun aku tau kau tak akan bisa berjanji untuk tidak melakukannya." suara Taehyung terdengar berbisik. Ia tersenyum, mengutuk air matanya yang kembali mengalir tak tahu diri.

"Tapi percayalah padaku, aku mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi."

Jungkook diam, menarik tangannya dari genggaman Taehyung cepat. Menghela nafasnya dan berjalan menjauh.

.

.

.

OKE MAAF KAYANYA SALAH JUDUL LAGU.

GATAU KENAPA DI **NEVERMIND** AKU MAU NYIKSA TAEHYUNG A;

Lagi lagi, ada yg liat yg janggal? Aduh kalo bisa liat mah handal, pemecah teka teki /?

YANG BOLD/? AKA TEBEL2 TULISANNYA KEK PIPINYA JIMIN ITU FLASHBACK-AN NYA TAEHYUNG YAP

REVIEW LAGI BIAR SAYA SEMANGAT NYIKSA TAEHYUNG EH SEMANGAT APDET FFNYA MAKSUDNYA.

Karena ini udah chap 3, gada salahnya saya mulai bikin thanks to :3

 **Thanks To ;;**

 **nnavishiper ; thiefhanie fha ; TaeKai ; Ansleon ; nanaelfindo ; EunhyukJinyoung02 ; hyesang-nim ; HaeMo ; armyvhs0202 ; Clou3elf ; YuRhachan ; Khayalanjomblo ; PurpleLittleCho ; 1 ; army ; Ara94 ; taev ; jesslynhofern ; yang nge-follow, nge-favorites story ini dan sederet silent reader.**


	4. 하루만 (Just One Day)

하루만 (Just One Day)

Author: fyeahjunhong

Genre : Drama? Hurt/Comfort?

Rate : T

Disclaimer : FF hanyalah sebuah karya penuh perjuangan fikiran dan fisik, sedangkan untuk idenya nyata dan milik saya sepenuhnya. Sayangnya pemainnya bukanlah milik saya seutuhnya.

Warning : Alternate Universe | KookV | seme! Jungkook x uke!Taehyung | boy x boy | Yaoi

Start Story !

* * *

Jungkook side

Bibir nya pucat.

Jungkook meremas kain bajunya, nafasnya sesak. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan tak teratur. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis pemuda tampan itu, mulutnya terbuka, nafasnya terdengar kasar seperti habis berlari jauh.

Kemudian memutuskan memejamkan matanya, menghadapkan wajahnya ke atas berharap dengan begini ia bisa bernafas lebih leluasa. Tapi percuma, tak ada perubahan.

Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya, memukul mukul dada kirinya cukup keras, berharap dengan melakukan itu sakitnya akan hilang.

Tapi usahanya sia sia, tak ada yang mampu menolong nya selain pertolongan zat zat kimia. Ia meringis, rasanya seperti malaikat maut menungguimu meregang nyawa dengan senyum paling mengerikan yang ia miliki.

 **.**

 **'Walau tak ada harapan, setidaknya beri kami keajaiban.'**

 **.**

Jungkook menekan tombol angka di gagang pintu itu dengan cepat, sudah terlalu hafal pin apartemen kekasih nya. Ia bersegera masuk dan melepaskan sepatunya lalu berganti memakai sendal rumah yang ada.

Ia menaruh buket bunga yang dibawanya di atas meja tamu, kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar Taehyung. Jungkook yakin kekasihnya masih terlelap di dalam sana.

Jungkook menghampiri Taehyung yang masih bergelung dalam selimut, membawa tangannya ke surai coklat Taehyung lalu tersenyum melihat reaksi pemilik surai itu yang semakin menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

Jungkook memilih untuk merebahkan tubuhnya, ikut masuk kedalam gelungan selimut Taehyung. Memeluk pinggang itu posesif dan mencium bibir Taehyung sekilas.

Tidak ada reaksi?

Jungkook menjepitkan jemarinya dihidung bangir Taehyung, menggoyangkannya pelan sehingga mengganggu alur penafasan teraturnya.

Berhasil, Taehyung terbangun. Ia merengek dan mencubit pinggang Jungkook tanpa tenaga karena masih mengantuk. Jungkook tertawa pelan dan kemudian membujuk Taehyung untuk segera bangun dan memakan sarapan kesukaannya yang dibeli oleh Jungkook tadi.

.

Jungkook melambaikan tangannya, menutup pintu apartement Taehyung. Ia pamit kembali ke rumahnya sebentar karena ada pesan mendadak dari kakak sepupunya.

Tapi itu semua hanya alasan. Jungkook masih di sana dan bersandar dipintu apartement Taehyung.

Lagi lagi keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.

Jungkook mengutuk dirinya yang seperti ini tidak tepat waktu. Katakanlah ia masih ingin bersama Taehyung, tapi tubuhnya menolak. Ia berjalan pelan, menjauh dari pintu apartement Taehyung.

 **'Bahkan aku lebih takut kehilanganmu dibanding kehilangan nyawa ku.'**

 **.**

Jungkook memejamkan matanya, ia tersenyum.

 _Satu hari saja_ bagi Jungkook dan Taehyung untuk seperti ini.

Berpelukan, berpegangan erat, mencium dahi Taehyung, mengecup pipinya sayang dan mencium bibir manis Taehyung.

tanpa ada pengganggu, baik pengganggu internal maupun eksternal.

Jungkook memeluk pinggang Taehyung, menghirup aroma khas kekasihnya itu dari lehernya.

Dan tersenyum ketika merasakan Taehyung bergetar dan menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Akan selalu mencintaimu."

Jungkook berbisik begitu pelan.

Hari itu, Sabtu itu.

Taehyung merasa bahwa ia adalah lelaki paling beruntung di dunia.

 _Dicintai oleh seorang Jeon Jungkook._

 **.**

Jungkook terdiam, ia duduk di kursi belajarnya. Matanya menatap surat rujukan yang ditujukan pada bagian syaraf dan kejiwaan di rumah sakit yang tadi Jungkook kunjungi. Ia datang kerumah sakit ini untuk memeriksakan keluhannya tentang jantungnya atau paru parunya yang salah, berdebar dengan tempo terlalu cepat dan melakukan proses pernafasan terlalu singkat.

"Psychosomatic."

Kata kata dokter itu kembali terngiang dikepalanya. Ia menggeleng tidak percaya. Dokter itu gila mengatai dirinya terkena penyakit jiwa.

Jungkook memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya, membuang surat rujukan itu ke tong sampah di kamarnya dan berlalu keluar. Memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Taehyung yang mungkin akan membuatnya merasa lebih lega.

Disana lah mereka, di apartement Taehyung. Saling bergelung satu sama lain, berpelukan mesra. Jungkook mengecup kening kekasihnya lama.

Pikirannya tanpa ia inginkan kembali mengingat apa yang dokter umum tadi katakan kepadanya.

Tidak Jungkook, itu tidak mungkin.

Jungkook berfikir bahwa mungkin besok ia harus ke bagian jantung.

Ya, mungkin jantungnya yang salah.

Tapi apa ia siap untuk mengetahui penyakitnya?

Apa ia siap memberitahu Taehyung tentang keadaanya?

Yang terpenting.

 **Apa ia siap meninggalkan Taehyung?**

Jungkook menarik nafasnya, Jantungnya kembali berdetak terlalu cepat.

Tidak tidak ini bukan karena Taehyung. Hanya secara tiba tiba jantungnya memompa seakan bukan lagi dua kali tapi tiga kali lipat lebih cepat.

Jungkook melepas Taehyung, pamit ke kamar mandi dan segera mengunci pintu kamar mandi itu. Dan kemudian bersandar di balik pintu itu. Nafasnya sesak, keringat dingin itu kembali mengalir.

Ia belum siap atas semua yang terjadi dalam tubuhnya.

Tenang.

Berusaha tenang.

Jungkook menarik nafasnya dan kemudian menghembuskannya pelan. Mencoba rileks. Mendorong Taehyungpelan, kemudian menjauhkan diri.

 _'Maaf Tae.. Maafkan aku..'_

 **.**

Hi hi

Udah seneng belum, aku bawa Jungkook yg tersiksa?

Udh mulai bisa merangkai apa yg terjadi?

Aku sedang senang sekaligus sedih

Tapi banyakan sedihnya.

Seneng karena ada yg udh mulai tau kemana arah cerita aneh ini.

Sedih karena

Yg review dikit, hiks. tp gapapa

Yg nyemangatin aku juga dikit, hiks.

Aku udh mulai sibuk sm kegiatan menelan ilmu lagi, hiks.

Ada yang ngabarin aku kalo ada ff (katanya) mirip ff aku, hiks.

Aku baca, aku liat, diam bukan berarti aku gatau.

Emang sih player beda

Tp plotnya itu loh. Bisa dibilang gaada bedanya.

aku sih coba positif think aja mungkin secara kebetulan dia punya ide yg sama sama aku.

Jujur.. Aku izinin kok ff aku kalo mau di remake dengan another fandom, req aja, kalo sempat aku bikin. Ato mau bikin sendiri, boleh juga asal bilang ato izin ke akunya, cantumkan copyrightnya juga.

Aku jd yah.. Kurang semangat, hehe.

Chitchat saya kepanjangan ehe.

Oh ya jangan panggil saya authornim ;_; panggil Ji aja oke !?

Sekian dan terimakasih buat yang review, favorite, follow dan nungguin ff ga jelas ini, nevermind.

Thanks juga untuk sider !

Oh ya ada yang kelupaan.

Wordpress kookv aduan saya sama ansleon udh kelar sih, cuma masih sedikit beberes karena saya juga bingung sama wordpress baru ini jadi yah.. Sabar ya. Terus kalo ada yang minat gabung jadi artworker/freelance artworker ato author/freelance author khusus kookv silahkan pm saya!

Ingat ya khusus kookv. Dom!KOOK Sub!V - Seme!KOOK Uke! terima vkook ato pairing lain ya. Bukan engga. Mungkin belum. Tergantung rencana saya sama ansleon kedepannya gimana ok.

Udah yaampun ff ama bacot panjangan bacot. Bye wkwk.

DONT DO PLAGIAT GUYS!


End file.
